rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
West Virginia (Project Freelancer: Rebirth)
West Virginia, nicknamed West by most other Freelancers and Ian by Carolina, is a member of Project Freelancer Rebirth. Appearance West wears the Mark VI MJOLNIR armor with the EVA chest, EOD helmet, and Recon shoulders. His armor color is brown with a detail color of black. Behind his armor, he has light brown hair that is short, in a crew cut, with dark brown eyes, fair skin, and a scrawny build. Personality During his initial appearance in York’s Legacy, West could be considered whiney. He complained about being unable to prove himself and about the lame missions that they got. However, he is also protective of his sister Virginia, who has many things that she is conscious about, primarily her appearance. He would give anything to make her happy, as he even challenged Carolina to a fight to ensure that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, knowing that he’d die in the process. Relationships Virginia West and Virginia are twin siblings and have been around each other for most of their lives. Despite Virginia's opinion that he needs to toughen up, West still believes that he can protect his sister and would not hesitate in protecting her from those who would want to hurt her, even challenging Carolina to a fight to ensure that he doesn't hurt her, despite knowing that Carolina could easily kill him with a single blow to the face. Carolina West and Carolina, at first, didn't get along. Though West respects Carolina's combat ability, he dislikes him. The two were once on a mission and, when Carolina blew up the base they were sent to destroy, West broke his ribs and legs in the process. Though West blames Carolina, Carolina has told West that they were far enough away at the time that the explosion shouldn't have hurt him. Nevada West likes Nevada in many ways but has never made a move on her. The reason for that is because his sister is an equal rights activist and if he tried to make a move on her because of her appearance, Virginia would seriously hurt him. Arkansas West doesn't very much like Ark. He especially doesn't like being compared to Ark by Virginia, as Virginia views Ark as a plausible person that West could eventually catch up to in terms of combat ability. West prefers to not even be in the same room as Ark and attempts to fight him when he gets too close despite Ark's not having any ill intentions. Maine West is afraid of Maine. When he shot out of the lake with Utah, he screamed "God damn it!" out of anger at the whole situation. Connecticut West mostly ignores Connecticut. Utah West hasn't spoken to Utah much and the two mostly ignore each other. Texas West doesn't like Tex much. Tex has occasionally slapped West's back in congratulations, which only caused him pain. West has hated Tex ever since. Washington West hasn't displayed any sort of opinion of Washington so what opinion he has, if any exist, is unknown. Wyoming West stays away from Wyoming most of the time, usually being creeped out by his jokes. North Dakota West follows North but only because North is bigger, stronger, and a better fighter. South Dakota West hasn't met South yet. York West has spoken to York and the two got along well enough. Classified Weaponry West wields a battle rifle as a main arm and a needle rifle as a sidearm, which he refers to as his trump card. Trivia I dont know havent watched the show yet